


Stupid Brat

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Choking, Comfort, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, ereri, everyone is over 18, riren - Freeform, well a little choking, yay for gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Levi. He shouldn't be able to love anyone. His old life beat that out of him. No. He wasn't going to admit it. Eren was just a toy, just someone for him to let things out without worrying about him looking down on him. He was just using him. Then why did he feel sick thinking of him that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Brat

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my fanfiction account, posted here

It wasn't the first time Lance Corporal Levi turned to sex for comfort when he lost soldiers outside the walls. It certainly wasn't going to be the last. Ever since Eren had been placed under his wing it's been something he's done after every mission. Of course he wasn't going to let anyone else see him like that, to see him that vulnerable and weak and open. Eren was… special. Levi harbored feelings for him that made even him uncomfortable. He was Levi. He shouldn't be able to love anyone. His old life beat that out of him.

And yet….

No. He wasn't going to admit it. Eren was just a toy, just someone for him to let things out without worrying about him looking down on him. He was just using him.

 _Then why did he feel sick thinking of him that way_?

It was this last mission that really tore him up. They lost half of their squad after being ambushed by abnormal titans. He could still hear their screams, hear the sickening crunch of bones under teeth and he could still feel the blood raining down on him. His stomach churned at the memory.

He caught Eren walking through the halls of their base, heading towards the dining hall. Levi reached up and grabbed the taller boy by the hair jerking him down so he could whisper in his ear.

"My room," he commanded, "Tonight."  _Please._

Eren just nodded and followed Levi into the dining hall. There was hardly anyone there, no one was really eating. They just moved their food around their plate and occasionally nibbled on their bread roll. And everyone looked dead. Their eyes were hollow and their movements were almost robotic. The loss had been too great today. How could they eat?

Levi and Eren sat across from each other, Hanji and Erwin on either side of Levi and Mikasa and Armin beside Eren. They didn't talk. They didn't eat. Armin kept clenching and unclenching his fists willing himself not to cry. Mikasa just stared at her food with a blank face. Eren couldn't stop from sneaking worried glances at Levi.

Even if his face had the same neutral uninterested look on it he could tell he was distraught.

Levi excused himself early, walking out and heading to his room. Eren left a few minutes later walking towards the corporal's room. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and let out a sigh. It didn't matter how many times they did this Eren couldn't help but feel slightly anxious over it. He didn't want to think of it as nothing, as just something Levi did to feel better after missions. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something. And he definitely felt something even if Levi didn't yet.

Levi had just stripped himself of his shirt when Eren knocked on his door. He answered it not worrying about hiding how tired and weary he was. Eren just stared down at him worriedly. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly ad Levi's gaze swept over him hungrily.

After a moment Levi opened his door wider and stepped aside, "Get in."

As soon as the door was closed behind him Levi had him pressed against the wall, mouth attacking his. Eren groaned and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist pulling him closer, his other cupping his neck. He could feel Levi's pulse getting faster as they kissed. He could feel his growing hardness against his leg. And  _god_ did he need him.

Levi pulled away and panted, "Bed. Now."

Eren grabbed his slender hips and led him backwards towards their bed, eyes boring into his. Levi looked back at him just as hungrily and licked his lips. His body flushed with desire at the small gesture. Levi's knees buckled as they hit the edge of the mattress and he pulled Eren down on top of him. He didn't want to admit it, but having him draping over his small body, feeling his breath on his face and that weight on top of him, it just felt so  _safe._ He needed that so much.

Their mouths connected feverishly, tongues intertwining and hands grabbing at each other desperately. Levi ripped the younger one's shirt off hurriedly, throwing the ruined material to the side. Eren barely took notice to how torn it really was. He didn't even stop to worry that he would have to walk back to his room in the morning shirtless. Instead he kissed his way down Levi's neck and took a nipple in his mouth. He rolled the bead around and flicked his tongue over it earning a sharp breath from Levi. His hips bucked up desperate for friction. Levi grabbed his hand and guided it towards his crotch, hissing when the simple touch made his cock ache more. Eren took the hint and rubbed him, palming his dick through the closes as he worked his other nipple over.

"More," Levi demanded, "Eren, now!"

Eren smiled lightly making sure Levi couldn't see it. He tugged the older man's pants off and bit at his hip knowing that was where he was most sensitive. Levi hissed. God was he trying to kill him?

He needed more. He needed to forget. He needed something to take his frustration and hurt out on and Eren wasn't moving fast enough!

"Faster, Eren I swear to god if we don't do this faster-."

Eren cut him off with a kiss, "Not tonight. Tonight we're doing this my way. So just lay down and relax."

Levi was startled at his sudden boldness and was tempted to bite out an insult. Instead though he laid back down and rested his arms above his head letting Eren do as he pleased. He didn't even mind anymore how vulnerable his position made him. He didn't care. He  _needed_ this.

Eren kissed down his chest slowly making Levi writhe and ache. Eren ignored his pleading for him to go faster, ignored the demands. He wanted to see Levi completely fall apart. He wanted Levi to beg for him, to plead and cry. He wanted to see that pretty face come undone.

And he was determined.

He stroked the corporal's cock, looking up at his strained face with a smile as he slowly pumped him. Levi hissed and fisted the sheets. Oh god did that feel good. The younger boy leaned down and flicked his tongue over the head of his lovers cock. Levi gasped at the small touch and arched his back. He needed more. Oh god did his body ache with need. He needed to feel his mouth around him, needed him to fuck him into the sheets. He needed to forget the gore he saw today. Fuck if he wasn't going to get was he needed. Levi wasn't one for begging, but at the moment he could care less about his composure. All he knew was that he needed Eren. Terribly.

Levi keened as Eren took him into his mouth, slowing taking him deeper and deeper until his face was flush against Levi's crotch. Levi moaned and bucked into him, holding the boys head down when he gagged on him. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Eren pulled his hands away from his head and slowly bobbed down on him. He looked up at his face, watching those pretty grey eyes start to tear up from pleasure and that face twist in need. He pushed a couple fingers in Levi's face. Taking the hint he gripped his wrist and suckled on the fingers stretched towards him, running his tongue over them and moaning obscenely. Eren's heart sputtered at the sight. He moaned around the cock in his mouth. God that was hot.

Levi pulled off the fingers with a gasp, "Eren I swear to god if you don't do something fast I'll-."

Eren took the chance to shove a couple slicked fingers into the smaller man's entrance. Levi gasped, his sentence left unfinished and forgotten. Those fingers stretched him. Touched him in places that made him shake and cry. He needed more. Oh god did he need more.

Eren pulled off of him, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Tell me what you want."

"Shitty brat-fuck!" He cursed when those fingers curled inside of him, hitting that spot that made him melt.

"Tell me what you want," Eren repeated.

Levi, all composure and sense of reason lots, moaned out, "Fuck me! Ram me into the sheets, choke me, make me scream, oh god just please do something!" All the while Eren slicked his cock with oil, smirking at himself at the way Levi begged and pleaded.

And with one swift motion he buried himself into the corporal.

" _Fuck!"_

Levi completely lost himself then. The sheets twisted and ripped in his hands and obscene moans and cries spilled from his mouth. Eren showed him no mercy. He fucking him into the sheets, keeping his legs spread and wrapped around his waist. Levi was nearly insane with pleasure, his body aching in ways he hadn't felt in at least a week. With every thrust he felt like he might just go over the edge. Every time he reached down to grip his cock Eren would slap his hands away. He felt those same hands wrap around his throat constricting slightly and he let out another wanting moan.

Eren only paused in his fucking to flip Levi over onto his stomach.

Levi made a mess of his sheets then, cumming and screaming and writhing underneath the taller boy. His mind went blank with pleasure. He could feel Eren cumming inside of him, feel that warmth. He felt the boy fall beside him. He felt himself being pulled into those strong arms and being held.

His mind started clearing when Eren pressed a sweet kiss to his temple.

"You will never do that again," Levi commanded, not wanting to admit how much he actually loved being humiliated like that.

"Never do what?" Eren asked innocently.

"Make me say those lude things."

Eren smiled and nodded, kissing him softly on the mouth.

Levi had started drifting off when those words suddenly poured out of Eren's mouth.

"I love you Levi."

His face grew red, something that didn't pass by Eren unnoticed, and he bit out, "Stupid brat."  _I love you too._

And Eren, knowing he felt the same way, pulled the smaller man closer to him with a content sigh.


End file.
